The invention relates to a securing device for securing several pipes relative to each other during their storage and transport. The securing device comprises pipe securing bodies that have at their top side and their bottom side a plurality of opposed recesses that are spaced apart from each other for receiving a pipe, respectively. In an operating position of the securing device, the pipe securing bodies are arranged in vertical direction above and below each layer of pipes and can be clamped to each other to form a clamped unit by means of a clamping device that is arranged in continuous vertical grooves at the two end faces of the pipe securing bodies.
Such a securing device is disclosed in AU 2005315252 B2.
Based on this type of securing device of the aforementioned kind, the invention has the object of providing a securing device that can be clamped quickly without requiring additional tools and that remains clamped permanently during transport, even in case of inclement weather conditions.